DenNor drabbles
by Aphrosee
Summary: A serie of DenNor drabbles I will be writting! They can be read independent from each other. No connection between stories.


So… I found this awesome prompt generator and I thought it would be a good idea to try to make a drabble series with DenNor as our protagonists!

Norway is playing with Denmark's hair and finds a grey hair. Denmark then has a quarter-life crisis. College AU.

Hetalia is not mine!

The sunlight hit his face as it shone through the window, and he regretted not closing the curtains before going to sleep, but, if he thought about it, he didn't really had the time to close them as he and Mathias had been both really busy trying to undress each other to even notice –or care- for them.

He opened his eyes, struggling a little and blinking furiously to get to see well. A yawn escaped from his mouth due to the tiredness he was feeling at that moment. His lower back was sore and his hair was a total mess, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it; in fact, he preferred when it was rough, when Mathias would literally make him forget his own name. That was the way he dealt with stress from classes and financial problems.

And now that he remembered –and was more awake than sleepy- he turned to see the naked Danish man lying next to him. Something he would never admit, was how cute he was when he was sleeping, instead of yelling all day. He looked so calm and angelical, he couldn't get himself to wake him up, even if it was already past noon.

Without thinking, his hand went straight to his hair and he touched it. That would probably wake him up, though, still, he continued. He liked it when his hair was down, it was so different form his usual look and it was so soft, without all that gel he used to keep it up.

He kept stroking the blond hair until he began to notice the other waking up. He stopped and put his hand down.

"No… keep doing it" The Dane said. His eyes still closed, but a small grin greeted the Norwegian, meaning he was fully conscious now. He nodded once and moved his arm –and himself- closer so it was easier to play with it.

He continued for some minutes and then, he stopped, suddenly and that made Mathias notice that everything was quiet now. He opened his eyes and looked at the Norwegian, who was holding a strand of his hair. Curious, he asked.

"What's wrong?" he then felt pain when Lukas was touching and guessed he had pulled out one "Ouch!"

"Sorry" Was all he replied, not really meaning it, since it sounded so automatic, that Mathias just glared at him.

"Why did you do that, it hurt" He caressed the affected area and finally sat down just as Lukas was doing. He felt his eyes hurt because of the light, but that didn't matter when he saw what the Norwegian was holding "It can't be"

He took it from the other's hand and held it right in front of his face. He felt as if the world was coming to an end and he got up so quickly, Lukas wondered how he didn't fall from the bed when doing so. He stood still in front of the mirror, as if he was afraid to look at his reflection –and he actually was- so, he closed his eyes and leaned closer.

"I don't think you have any more" Lukas said, staring at him, with no expression on his face, but smirking in his mind.

Mathias opened his eyes and looked like crazy for more grey hair, which he couldn't find. He didn't give up, though.

"I'm getting old, Lukas, it's serious!" His voice sounded so desperate that it was enough to move Lukas out of the bed and walk towards his boyfriend. He placed his hand on the taller man's shoulder and patted it twice.

"You're just twenty-one, you're not old"

"No… no… no… this is not okay, it can't be happening…" He kept whispering to himself, brushing his hair, looking for more of those little monsters. Lukas felt ignored, but still tried to understand how someone as cheerful, extroverted and live-while-you're-young as Mathias was feeling with the fact that his body was reacting. He didn't know how that happened but he was sure that being Mathias' age wasn't old. It was obvious.

"Listen" He said, taking Mathias' hand, stopping him from brushing his hair like crazy "You're not old, you still have many, many years to go for, you can't just panic for a single different hair"

"But Lukas, it's… a grey one, you understand what it means-"

"Yes, I know what it means" He stopped him "It means that you're growing, and that is a part of life"

He pulled Mathias' hand and walked with him to the bed. The Danish man just looked down the whole time. He had to admit it felt weird that Lukas was being so affective, but he knew to appreciate the moments when that happened.

"And it also means we're growing old… together" Lukas felt his cheeks redden, since he wasn't like that, but he was also a little sleepy and the situation gave him the perfect opportunity to show Mathias some of his love without thinking so much about it.

"You're right… but it still scares me. I don't want to be old"

"No one wants to be old, but that's how life works" Mathias leaned closer to Lukas and hid his face, smelling Lukas' scent and feeling more calmed now.

"Will you stay with me, then?" Lukas smiled, barely noticeable, but enough for Mathias to smile too.

"I will"

Hope you liked the first one!


End file.
